


All They Needed

by PancakeDomain



Series: Short Voltron fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, Sweet, drabbles?, ho boy it's 12 am send help, i guess, idk what this is, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeDomain/pseuds/PancakeDomain
Summary: This is probably going to be part of a series of short and sweet fics I make at like 1am while high or crying.





	All They Needed

**Author's Note:**

> hecc it's 12am and i'm in a writing mood and im high please excuse the mistakes in this or if it seems edgy i'm not in a good mood lmao  
> also it's cheesy and bland and corny bc i used my writing energy on edgy vent poems  
> no this is not smut  
> and im too lazy to write dialogue right now please just handle it for this chapter

Lance never knew how Shiro felt torwards him. Those little side stares and "accidental" touches drove him wild to his wit's end. He couldn't figure out if it truly meant something, if Shiro was messing with him, or if his mind was making an illusion where Shiro did like him back. Those muscles drove him crazy, his little white tuft of hair was so adorable, and how he sat like a fucking grade schooler just made him giggle interally. He thought Shiro was cute, but not the "awe look at that puppy" or "look at that cute klance fluff art!" type of cute. It was the (cue obviousness drum roll) romantic type of cute where you can to cuddle and kiss them every day and wake up to their bed head and crusty eyes. Lamce wanted to ask for himself, but he was too anxious to and he was afraid it would ruin their friendship.

Lance decided that even if it ruined their friendship, he'd tell Shiro his feelings. He couldn't keep it a secret, he didn't want it to affect the team. He had to be honest, he couldn't keep something like this to himself. He also decided that it was time to tell Shiro he felt like a 7th wheel. He didn't sacrifice himself because he thought he was lower than them, he did it because he cared for them. He knew he wasn't a 7th wheel or a burden, but he still felt like one despite knowing that.

He walked to Shiro's room, and knocked quietly. It was late at night, not that any of them could tell, but everyone was asleep. The door slid open and revealed a groggy and messy looking Shiro. He was surprised to see Lance, who was still in normal clothing, at his door at what felt like 2am. He asked what was wrong and let Lance come into his room. Both were nervous. Shiro hadn't expected his long legged beauty of a crush to come to his room in the middle of the night, and Lance was visibly sweating and so nervous to tell Shiro how he felt about it all. Though, Lance had prepared for this, and he let it all out. He let each word and feeling flow out of his mouth and into the listening and attentive ears that belonged to his crush. He couldn't stop rambling to Shiro about what was racing through his mind. By this time, they were sitting on the bed as Lance softly cried from being so anxious and rambled on and on.

Shiro grabbed Lance's hand in reassurance, and brought him in for a hug. The two cried quietly in the other's arms. There wasn't any specific reason, it just helped them. It calmed them and gave them time to think about all that they had said and heard from one another. It was comforting and a pleasant feeling. They had finally stopped hugging, and held  each other's hands whilst Lance continued to sniffle and wipe his eyes of tears. Shiro confessed to Lance that he did, indeed, have feelings for him too. He talked to Lance about all the amazing things he had done to help and support the team and how he wasn't a 7th wheel at all. Even though both of them knew it couldn't completely change how Lance felt, it helped him realize he at least wasn't a weight holding them down and did help.

Both Shiro and Lance hugged one last time, and Shiro gave Lance a small  kiss on his forehead as they both layed back on the bed and fell asleep, right in each other's arms, with tear stained cheeks and fluttering hearts. All they needed at the moment was each other. That's all they need.

**Author's Note:**

> holy fuck was that corny lmao  
> i'm so sorry for lack of dialogue.  
> sometimes it's all i want to write, and sometimes i want it to disappear from my work entirely because sometimes it can make them seem out of character (well, they can either way)  
> but it's almost 1am for me and i want to keep writing poems so  
> bye


End file.
